The Erika and Karisa Story
by dark.dark-haired
Summary: this is a story written by me and my friend, lightofthemewaqua on  and hikarimimiroru on quizilla, about our adventures in the naruto world. i hope you like it. please read and review!
1. How it All Began

The Erika and Karisa Story

"Will everyone please report to the auditorium for a school assembly?" The gentle voice of the assistant principal rang through the announcement system like a musical note.

"Drat!!!!!!" An overweight old lady at the front of the class said. The class began to cheer. "Stop your cheering!!!!!!" She yelled, her glasses falling down her beaklike nose. "We'll still take the quiz when we get back!!!!!!"

Everyone stood up and started to walk towards the auditorium. "Noooooo!!!!!!" One of the girls yelled. "Now after that all night studying, I have time to forget everything!!!!!!!" The girl had pin straight light brown hair that fell to about mid-back, bringing out the brown in her hazel eyes. Her skin was fair enough to give a faint glow in the sunlight as her long nails reflected the sunlight pouring through the school's skylights.

Another girl quickly ran up to her side. This girl had dark brown wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her skin was a dark tan color which made her light silvery blue eyes look almost ghostly. "Only you..." She smiled a little. Both girls wore the school's uniform. They wore white polos with a white pleated skirt. They had red ties around their necks, matched by their small red jackets.

"You wanna make something out of it Erika!?!?!" The lighter girl asked, pointing a poptart at the other girl.

Erika ducked as the other girl swung the poptart at her, missing by a mile. Erika then popped back up. "Cool it Karisa." Erika responded with a smile.

"I can't!!!!!" Karisa yelled, thinking to herself, 'Stupid athletic people...' "That quiz was really important!!!!!!" She yelled as they sat down, the teacher yelling at them to shut up.

The principal then walked onto the stage. He cleared his throat as he brought the microphone to his lips. "Today..." He mumbled, then cleared his throat again. "We have a guest speaker. Say hello to Orochimaru."

A man walked onto the stage. He had extremely long black hair and skin so pale that it made Karisa look extremely tan. He parted his lips with a long, almost snakelike tounge, before he spoke. "I am here for Erika Brown and Karisa Johnson." He said, a small smirk reaching his skinny lips.

"Wait a minute." The principal said, walking up to Orochimaru. "You can't do that." He barked, the fat on his neck jiggling.

"Watch me." Orochimaru said, picking up the principal and flinging him against the wall.

Karisa then stood up, a stern look on her face. "I'll never surrender!!!!!!!" She yelled, throwing her poptart at him and missing by a mile.

The snakelike man turned to them, his tounge making the movement a snake's usually would. Another girl with blond hair in an uptwist turned around and looked at Karisa and Erika. "Shouldn't you two be running?" She asked.

The two girls shrugged and went into a sprint. Karisa was nearly falling on her face as Erika dragged her by her wrist. 'Stupid super fast runner...' Karisa thought. Erika thought 'Only Karisa can fall/trip/stumble while running for her life.' at the same time as Karisa was thinking. They ran across the school and ended up in front of the cafeteria doors. Erika then turned to Karisa. "Why did we run to the cafeteria?"

Karisa looked at Erika with a funny expression on her face. "I threw my breakfast at Mr. Ugly Snakey Dude Mabob!!!!! I need breakfast to function, therefore we go to the cafeteria before I kill something, like that stupid math teacher and try to eat it. So, since I don't wanna be a cannibal, although, who says our math teacher is human... But anyways," She practically sung the word, "We go to get me muffins!!!! Chocolatey good muffins of doom. Yummy!!!!!"

Erika sighed as they started to run again. "To the cafeteria then..." They entered, and Karisa grabbed a chocolate muffin. Then, both girls grabbed many glass bottles to defend themselves with. They went and crouched behind the doors. When Orochimaru appeared, they broke the milk bottles over his head, knocking him out.

Karisa kicked the snake man. "Bad snakey thing!!!!!! You broke our bottles!!!!!" She continued to kick him.

Erika joined Karisa and stomped on the snakeman's head. She then turned to Karisa. "Let's go." She said proudly.

When they turned around, they saw a grayhaired man in weird clothes who looked rather bored standing in the doorway. He put a bookmark into the book he had been reading and turned to them.

Karisa immeadeatly saw the book. "Ohhhh!!!!!! Can I see? I loooove books!!!!" She said with really shiny eyes.

The man looked at her really uncomfortably. "Maybe later... I'm supposed to be saving two girls right n... ow..." He saw the knocked out Orochimaru and scratched his head. "And they said I had to teach you how to fight." He chuckled, obviously amused. Both girls looked at him funny. "What?"

"Teach us how to fight?" Erika asked in an inquiring voice.

"I'l explain later." He replied. He held up his hand behind him and a large purple vortex appeared. Orochimaru goaned and started to get up. "Oh yeah, I'm Kakashi. Mind if I kidnap you? No? Great!!!!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed the girls and pulled them towards the vortex. Orochimaru made a mad grab for them, missing Erika by a meer milimeter. Both of their sight was obliterated by a bright light. They were through the vortex. Both girls stared at the new world in awe/shock.


	2. Welcome to Konoha

Both girls stared in awe. They were in a field, surrounded by forest with a river running through. Kakashi broke their trance with a simple statement. "Welcome to Konoha."

Erika turned to face him, her eyebrow twitching greatly. "Now what?"

Kakashi smiled. "I'm going to introduce you two to teams 7, 8, and 10."

It was Karisa's turn to ask questions. "What do you mean by teams?"

Kakashi picked the girls up again. "I'll tell you when we get there." With that, Kakashi ran with extreme speed. Kakashi stopped in front of nine kids and a man and a woman.

The blond one was the first to speak up. "You're late Kakashi sensei!!!!!!"

A boy with a fishnet shirt and a high ponytail responded. "You're so loud Naruto."

Kakashi responded with a smile as if Naruto and the other boy hadn't spoken. "Sorry. I was picking up two new ninja-" He ended his statement as if he had made a realization. He looked at his right hand. Erika was biting his hand so hard, it was bleeding. "Ummmm... Erika? I kinda need that..."

Erika mumbled through the hand in her mouth. "Ou ive me my arms, an I give ou our and." (You give me my arms, and I give you your hand.) Kakashi sighed, opening his arms so both girls could slip through.

Kakashi then pointed to the group in front of them. "This is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, and Asuma." (If you don't know who they all are, you should. They're the first set of characters introduced in the anime.) A dog barked next to Kiba.

"Don't forget Akumaru." Kiba added.

The Ino girl was the next to speak up. "Okay, now you know who we are, so, who are you."

"I'm Erika." Erika said as she flicked her wrist in front of herself.

Karisa was a little more hesitant, but then spoke out with a burst of noise. "The name's Karisa!!!!!" She was practically jumping when she said it. Erika grabbed her shoulder and she calmed slightly.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, the reason I asked you all here is because I wanted to test the girl's skills before they started training. They don't know anything about being a ninja, but I think they're good fighters. Erika, you can choose an opponent first."

A smirk curled up Erika's lips. "You really think any of them pose a threat to me?" Kakashi nodded so Erika turned back to the group. She pointed one of her long fingers at Kiba. "Dog boy."

Kiba screamed out in rage. "I told you!!!! My name is Kiba!!!"

Erika just smirked as she took her backpack off and stepped forward. "Give me a reason to call you by it."

Kiba ran towards her, preparing to punch her in the gut. Erika bent down in a back bend to avoid the attack, then wrapped her legs around him and flung him over her, driving him into the ground.

"I thought you said they couldn't use chakra." Sakura whispered to Kakashi.

"I did." He said back. "Erika is just that athletic."

Kiba got up, a little smirk on his face. "Well, what do you know? You're actually a good fighter."

Erika smiled too as she twirled about. "I'm quite impressed. And boy where I'm from would be out by now."

Kiba jumped into a tree. "Then I pity the boys where you're from."

Erika jumped up, grabbed a tree branch in her arms, and squiggled her way up. Kiba then attempted to deliver another blow. Erika quickly wrapped her legs around the branch and flipped herself under the branch. Kiba tripped over Erika's legs and fell out of the tree. Erika grabbed his ankle to stop the fall.

Erika winced. "Ya know what? You're heavy." Erika's muscle twitched and she dropped Kiba.

Erika jumped down from the tree as well. She aimed a kick at him, but he quickly jumped back. She then saw Kiba grab her ankle and then flip her over, but to her surprise, it hadn't happened yet. Erika then saw Kiba about to run for the ankle, she instinctively quickened her pace and slammed the second foot on his back. Kiba was out on the ground.

Erika smiled and offered her hand. "Nice battle." She then added with a little coyness. "Kiba."

Kiba smiled as he took her hand. "So, a good battle is what it takes to earn your respect?"

"Something like that." Erika said with a smile as she pulled him up.

Karisa gulped. She was nowhere near as athletic or coordinated as Erika. She was doomed. Karisa struggled to choose who to fight, then finally settled on Hinata. Hinata looked a little shocked, but with a nudge from Naruto, she walked up to meet Karisa. Hinata and Karisa both shuffled around nervously.

Kurenai let out a sigh. "You two can begin..."

They hesitated a little more, the Hinata created doppelgangers. (shadow clones)

Karisa's mouth dropped. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! They can make clones here!?!?!?! I don't like this place!!!!!!! I wanna go home!!!!!!" Karisa yelled, running in circles. She eventually ran into a tree and knocked herself out. Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Is she always like this?" Kakashi asked.

Erika smiled. "Why did you think she was my best friend? Everyone needs an uncoordinated comedian for a friend." Erika skipped over to Karisa and picked her up.

"Alright!!! All those battles made me hungry!!!! Let's go get ramen!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura hit him on the back of the head. "You didn't even fight!!!"

Erika chuckled slightly at them, then her stomach rumbled. Erika's face turned bright red and she fell to her knees. "Feed me..." She mumbled.

Sasuke lifted Karisa out of Erika's arms. "Come on." He mumbled. "You must be starving." He said as he somehow managed to offer his hand to Erika. Erika took it and let him help her up.


	3. A Great First Night

Karisa had now awoken, and both girls were happily slurping ramen. They were now both on their fifth bowls and even Naruto's mouth hung in shock.

"Man!!!! You guys are just full of surprises!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Erika and Karisa turned to look at him with a slightly confused expression. Naruto then finished. "When I first saw both of you, I thought you were anorexic!!!!"

Without even blinking, Erika had punched him to the ground. "Don't you EVER call me anorexic!!!!!!" She said, a vein pulsing on her forehead. Erika then turned and grabbed Karisa's wrist. "Come on hun. We're going." She said as she started to drag her best friend.

A girl who worked at the ramen stand yelled out to them. "Hey!!!! You have to pay for that ramen!!!!"

"That's Naruto's job!!!!" Erika yelled as she waved her hand dismissively.

"What the hell!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Why me!?!?!?!" He attempted to run after them, but Sasuke and Kiba both grabbed one of his wrists, forcing him to fall to the ground.

"Where are you two going to go? You obviously don't have housing here yet." Sasuke said just loud enough for Erika and Karisa to hear.

A sweat drop hit the back of Erika's head as both girls turned around. "That could serve as a minor problem." Erika admitted. She then turned to Karisa. "Any idea where we're going?" Her best friend shrugged.

"With me." The girls both heard the voice so suddenly that they fell down.

Karisa quickly turned around and pointed at Kakashi. "Stupid Mr. Creepy Pervo Stalker!!!!!! How do you keep finding us!!!!!!!" She yelled. The rest had finished paying, so Shino and Kiba came to help Erika and Karisa up. "Thanks Shino." Karisa said with an adorable smile, causing a line of red to cross his face.

"There is NO way that they are going with you." Sakura said as the rest of them walked up. "You'd probably attack them in their sleep."

Asuma and Kurenai then poofed up behind Kakashi. "You are correct Sakura." Kurenai said with a glare to Kakashi. "That is why they were instructed to stay with me." Kurenai then turned to the girls. "You are both to meet the Hokage tomorrow. I had Gai send Tenten, Neji, and Lee shopping for clothes for you two. Luckily, Tenten picked the clothes. Anyway, they will be in the closets of your temporary rooms back at my house."

"Thank you." Erika replied with a polite bow. She then turned to wave goodbye to everyone. "Later peeps." She said.

"Why are you saying bye?" Kiba asked. "Akumaru, Hinata, Shino, and I are escorting you back to Kurenai's" He stated proudly.

Erika gave a sarcastic thumbs up. "Good for you!!!!!!" She then turned to an almost dead looking Karisa. Erika sighed. "You're not gonna walk, are you?" She asked. Karisa quickly responded by shaking her head. Erika sighed and walked over to Karisa. She then effortlessly propped her onto her back.

"Wait!!!!! No!!!!!" Karisa yelled, now struggling and screaming VERY loudly. "Put me down!!!!!!"

Erika smiled as she put her down. "You sure aren't too tired now." Both girls laughed with huge smiles on their faces. Just then, everyone shielded their eyes.

"What the heck is that!?!?!" Naruto yelled, pointing to both of the girl's mouths.

"Huh?" They both asked. Erika then traced her teeth with her tongue. "You mean our braces?" Karisa and Erika then gave extremely shocked expressions. "Crack addicts!!!!!! We were supposed to get them off tomorrow!!!!!"

They were now running is circles as anime sweat drops hit the backs of everyone's head. "Wait!!!!" They both yelled suddenly. "Monkey wrench and sledge hammer?" They asked each other, then nodded. "Monkey wrench and sledge hammer." They then skipped off happily as Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata followed them.


	4. The Truth Comes Sort of

"How much farther?" Karisa whined as she followed Kurenai. Her now braces-less teeth shone lightly as the dim light of the sunrise hit them. She wore a grey tee-shirt with black cargoes. On her feet were black ninja sandals.

"Oh, suck it up Karisa." Erika giggled a little tipsily as she tripped over her own feet. Erika had on a white tee-shirt with a mauve heart in the center. She wore brown shorts with ninja sandals she had spent the entire night dyeing a pure white color.

"Don't worry girls. It's only another two blocks." Kurenai replied. Kurenai had woken the girls up at six in the morning so that they could meet the Hokage. Erika seemed perfectly fine with waking up that early, but Karisa threw a pillow at Kurenai when she tried to get her up. After what seemed like hours of Karisa and Erika's nonstop chatter, they finally reached the large building in the center of town. "Here we are." She said with a relieved smile.

"Alright!!!!!! So, let's meet this Hokage person no one will stop talking about!!!!!!" Karisa yelled as she dragged Erika and Kurenai into the building.

Once Kurenai had led them to the door of the Hokage's office, she backed up. "I was told that you were both to enter alone." Erika and Karisa looked at her with a slightly confused expression, then shrugged and walked in.

When they entered, there was no one in the room. It was a pretty empty room with only a desk near one wall. On the desk were fourteen necklaces, all laid neatly next to each other. The girls walked up to the desk and looked at them. As they stood there, two of the necklaces began to glow. One necklace was a silver chain with a small pocket watch clock attached to it. The other necklace was also silver, and a black charm shaped into the Chinese symbol for insanity. As if in response to the necklaces, the girls eyes started to glow. Something which looked like clock hands appeared in Erika's eyes, and began to trace her pupils as if they were the center of a clock. In Karisa's eyes, lines began to appear in her eyes as if someone was writing on them in pen. The lines eventually traced the Chinese symbol for insanity around her pupils. The two necklaces then flew to their respective owners and latched themselves onto the girl's necks. The necklaces then shot a bright light out of them, causing the figure of a girl to appear. She had flowing blond hair down to her ankles matched with crystal blue eyes. Her pure white dress was halter style with matching arm warmers. Around her neck was a necklace with a blue orb on it. "Hello." She said in a velvety voice. "I am Alina, the goddess of light." The girls both gaped but she continued. "I am here to explain your purpose here. There is something in this world called a Kekkie Genkai. A Kekkie Genkai is a special jutsu or ninja skill that in passed down through a specific blood line. Kekkie Genkai jutsus are more powerful than normal jutsus, and are greatly feared. One hundred years ago, almost to this exact date, ANBU members, or ninja police, were sent to destroy any ninja with a Kekkie Genkai. Thanks to this, a large group that possessed Kekkie Genkai came together. They combined all of their Kekkie Genkai skills and ended up creating the portal Kekkie Genkai. All members that could use this Kekkie Genkai then escaped to the human world where you were living. They then all grew apart and married different families, believing that if they married outside of this newly formed clan, the Kekkie Genkai for portals would disappear, and they did, for a while. When you two were born, the portal Kekkie Genkai reactivated. This gave both of you the portal gene and thanks to all of the new blood combinations, your own distinct Kekkie Genkai. These necklaces represent your Kekkie Genkai, and help you to control them. However, if they fall into the wrong hands, they can be used to control you. Twelve years ago, the Kages of all of the villages found me and these necklaces, which I told the Hokage to take. There are twelve more of you, but their powers will not activate for at least another year. It took all of my strength to appear and have your necklaces recognize you as their owners. I will not appear to you again." And with that, she disappeared.

A man then appeared behind them. "So…… Kakashi did find the right girls." Neither of the girls moved. The Hokage walked in front of them and looked at their faces. They both had on their best WTF!?! face. "Erm……. Karisa Johnson? Erika Brown?"

The girls then both broke out of their shocked expressions. "What the heck was that!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Karisa yelled. "I'm sooooooo confused!!!!!!"

"Ohhhhhh." Erika said, looking at her necklace. "So shiny….. Reminds me of purple polka dots." And with that, she tipsily fell to the ground.

"Kurenai……." The Hokage said in a voice of concern. "Is she drunk?" Kurenai walked up next to him and looked at the tipsy Erika with a baffled expression.

"Beats me." Erika said as she saluted to the Hokage. "I was thirsty last night so I went into Kurenai's stuff and found a bottle of raspberry pomegranate sparkling juice. It tasted kinda funny but it was good anyways." She said, then fell over.

"Erika. Honey….." Kurenai mumbled. "That was champagne……"


	5. Two Idiots Lost

Erika and Karisa stood in the training ground they had met everyone in the other day. Erika was now sober and Karisa had recovered from the initial shock of everything. Erika playfully flipped her necklace about as Kurenai and her team watched the girls. Kurenai eventually let out a sigh. "Okay. The Hokage told me I had to teach both of you to be ninja until they see if you are fit to be genin."

Erika's eyes widened. "Gen-in." She pronounced both syllables carefully. "That's a biiiiiiiiig word……."

A sweat drop hit the back of everyone's heads. "It's five letters Erika." Kurenai mumbled. "I guess I have to explain this to you. You see, there are five different levels for ninjas. The lowest is an academy student, which I suppose we can rank you as. An academy student is someone who has had basic ninja training, but isn't yet working as a ninja. The next level is genin, which Kiba, Hinata, and Shino belong to. Once you pass the academy, you are an official ninja. You are then put into teams of three which are trained by jounin such as myself. The next level is chuunin, which requires much more skill to reach than genin. Chuunin teach academy students and mostly aid higher ninja. Then is jounin, my level. This is a truly difficult ranking to reach, which usually requires taking on teams such as my own. The highest ranking in Kage. They are the most powerful ninja in the village and usually the one in charge. Our kage is the Hokage." She then sighed and opened her eyes. "Did you get all that?" Erika sat silently, but Karisa was gone. "Ummmmm…….. Where's Karisa?"

"She saw a spider." Erika said calmly as she began to rock back and forth. A look of concern crossed Kurenai's face. "Oh, don't worry." Erika said, waving her hand dismissively. "She's always running off. She'll come back eventually." Everyone looked at Erika. A look of realization then crossed her face. "Oh shooooo…… We've only lived here for two days….. Better go find her…." Erika said, running into the direction Karisa had gone.

"Karisa!!!!!!" Erika had wandered into the forest in search of Karisa. Erika looked around nervously. She had forgotten to ask anyone for help and she was now lost. She continued to walk through with her hands on her hips, a peeved expression on her face. A glint of silver suddenly came into her line of vision and she swiftly bent backwards and into the bridge position. "What the shooooo?" (In case you haven't guessed it yet, "shooooo" is my made-up cussword replacement of the week.) Erika turned in the direction the object had been thrown in too see a straw dummy with many throwing stars stuck in it. A boy with a bowl cut, really bushy eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit sat under it, while an, erm…… Guy? With pale lavender eyes and long brown hair stood next to it. Erika then turned in the direction it had been thrown from. There was a girl with brown hair pulled into double buns which looked like panda ears. Next to the girl was a familiar ditzy, light brown haired, girl. "Karisa!!!!!" Erika yelled. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you!?!?!"

Karisa ran up to Erika and hugged her. "I'm really sorry Erika. But look." She turned to the other girl. "This is Tenten, the girl who picked out our clothes." She then turned to the two standing near the dummy. "The one with the reallllllly bushy eyebrows is Lee. And the androgyne is Neji."

Neji cracked his knuckles. "I swear, your vocabulary is way too large for your own good. If I found out that means anything bad, you're dead."

Erika chuckled slightly. Out of all of the words in Karisa's enormous vocabulary, that was one of the few words she had learned. It meant a person who had no gender, which they used to talk about their history teacher.

Neji turned to Erika. "You know what it means, don't you?" He stated accusingly.

Erika twirled in a circle. "Maaaaaybe." She then skipped over to Tenten. "Thank you so much for picking out our clothes. You have very good tastes." They then both heard a moan from Karisa, who was poking at her fitted tee, which hugged her curves. "Oh, suck it up, Baggy-Tee-Queen." Erika then turned to Tenten again. "How did you find her anyways?"

"Kinda the way we found you." Tenten replied, taking a throwing star out of the dummy. "Except she was running and screaming reallllllly loudly." She eyed the throwing stars in her hand. "Since you guys are here, want me to teach you how to throw shuriken and kunai?"

Both girls nodded. "Absolutely."

Neji, Lee, and Tenten were now walking Erika and Karisa home. "I can't believe you two!!!!!" Tenten was yelling. "You didn't even tell Kurenai where you were going!!!!!! She has got to be worried sick!!!!!!"

"Calm down Tenten." Neji sighed. "Kurenai has known them for two days now. She's sure to have realized by now that they're careless idiots."

"Watch it androgyne……." Erika mumbled while glaring at him.

"Again with that word?" Stated Neji. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you two are trying to insult me.."

All of them then suddenly heard an obnoxious yell. "Karisa!!!!! Erika!!!!!!!" Karisa was then glomped by a certain blond in a certain orange jumpsuit.

Karisa fell to the ground with a yell. They then heard another yell and turned to see Sakura jogging lightly with Sasuke walking slightly behind her. Sakura hit Naruto in the back of the head. "You idiot!!!!! I can't believe you just knocked her down like that."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think she would fall like that." She then realized that he was still on top of Karisa. He blushed heavily and quickly jumped up. "I'm so sorry Karisa!!!!!" He yelled, helping her up. "I just came to say that I won't be seeing you for a few days. I got assigned to go on a really important mission to go to the Land Hidden in the Waves!!!!" He said, while Karisa just looked at him. "So, wanna give me a goodbye present?"

Karisa raised an eyebrow, confused. "Erm……. No…….." Naruto looked crushed, while the others couldn't help but laugh. Karisa had always been dense, which was probably the only reason she never had a boyfriend.

Erika, still laughing, went to her friend. "Well, I guess we'll be going back to Kurenai's now." Erika and Karisa then walked down the street towards Kurenai's house. Karisa repetitively demanded what was so funny while Erika just continued to laugh.


	6. Party Your Heart Out

One week had passed since the girls had begun their training. Erika had gotten even more powerful than she was before, and Karisa was now able to spar lightly against Hinata. Kurenai had told them that they were both probably ready for certification as genin, but even though she was higher than a chuunin, they still needed to see one to become genin. Team 7 had gone on their mission to the Land of the Waves, so Ino had been hanging with the girls a lot, since she had no Sasuke to chase and no Sakura to annoy. Karisa and Erika had also become really good friends with Tenten. In fact, Ino and Tenten had invited them to a party later today. Erika hastily accepted and Karisa eventually came around to the idea.

Erika and Karisa hopped around the house as they got ready. "Hurry up, lazy but!!!!!" Erika yelled as she hopped down the stairs. Erika was wearing a teal three-quarter sleeve shirt with a jean miniskirt. Her hair was in a messy bun which allowed her bangs to lie in front of her face. She was slipping on her black ballet flats while tripping down the stairs. Karisa came around the top of the stairs next. Karisa wore a short brown dress with tank top sleeves and a white long sleeved shirt underneath. She wore brown boots and had braided her hair into pigtails. Karisa managed to trip and fell on top of Erika, forcing both girls down the stairs. As they landed as a pile at the bottom of the stairs, they heard a knock on the door. Both girls jumped up to answer. "Hello?" Erika asked as she slowly opened the door.

Ino and Tenten both stood in the doorway. For once, both girls were wearing jeans. Ino's outfit was completed with a purple short sleeved shirt and silver hoop earrings and bangles, while Tenten went with her typical pink Chinese shirt. "Come on!!!! We're gonna be late!!!!" Tenten yelled as both girls grabbed Erika and Karisa's wrists. Tenten twirled around as the girls walked towards the house where the party was to be.

When they got to the house, music could be heard pouring out of the chimney, while bright flashing lights could be seen through the window. Erika turned and gave Karisa a devilish smile. Karisa's eyes widened and she backed up. "No. Absolutely not."

Erika grabbed her wrist. "No!!!!! Absolutely right!!!!!!" She ran into the house, Ino and Tenten trailing behind.

Erika had convinced Karisa to dance, and they were now having a great time. They kept dancing until Erika felt a tap on her shoulder. Erika turned around to see Kiba and Shino. "Hey guys. What's up?" Without waiting for an answer, Erika realized someone was missing. "Where's Hinata?" Both boys shrugged, but Erika caught sight of short purple hair blowing outside, so she left for the balcony. Hinata jumped as Erika shifted the sliding door. "Hey Hinata."

"H-h- hi Erika." Hinata stuttered as she gently shrunk down.

"Hey Hinata." Erika replied, giving the girl a slap on the back. "What are you doing outside? All of the action is inside." Erika grabbed Hinata's wrists and began to twirl around.

Hinata let go and shied back. "I, I'm not much of a party person. Besides, I can't keep on going for hours like you can. I have low endurance."

Erika sighed. "Hinata, that eye Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan was it? It lets you see a person's heart beat, right? Take a look at mine." She said, spreading her arms out.

Hinata did as she was told. "Byakugan." Hinata's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and shock. "That has to be the most irregular heart beat I've ever seen. Nothing follows a pattern in the slightest!"

Erika stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You see, I'm actually really sickly. I've been this way for as long as I can remember. I had to fight for a normal life, let alone endurance. Fun doesn't always come easily to everyone, so you have to have fun whenever you can while you're young. Besides, tomorrow isn't guaranteed. Come have fun with me and I'll teach you some endurance exercises later." Erika said, holding out her hand.

Hinata nodded, gingerly accepting Erika's invitation. "Ummm……. Okay."

Erika grabbed her hand and they stepped inside. Erika raised an eyebrow at the sight as Hinata began to panic. Vases and lights were broken as beetles scurried around the room. Erika turned to a corner to see Kiba, Ino, and Tenten cracking up, Shino in his usual cool manner, and Karisa with a look of pure horror on her face. "Do I even WANT to know?" Everyone nodded "no". Erika sighed. "People were hitting on Karisa, weren't they?" Everyone nodded. Erika sighed again. "In that case, let's go before the ANBU try to arrest us." Erika turned to leave and the rest of the group followed hastily.


End file.
